Disgusting Life
by kyumin-baekyeol
Summary: Kehidupan seorang namja bernama Park Chanyeol yang sejak kecil harus mengenal yang namanya 'dunia malam'. Bertemu dengan yeoja bernama Baekhyun. Not good at writing summary, can't promise I can update fast. ChanBaek/BaekYeol. WARNING : GS/Genderswitch. Do not read if you don't like.


Disgusting Life

By Kyumin-Baekyeol aka Shin Sung Rin

Pairing : ChanBaek ( Main ) and others ( haven't decided yet -_-v )

Rating : Gak tau -_- tapi untuk sementara T dulu deh

Warning : Genderswitch, typo, alur agak membingungkan

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters, the only thing I own is the story

Annyeong, kembali lagi dengan saya si author sarap *ngaku* hahaha. Kali ini saya mencoba untuk membuat fic yang agak beda *author kePDan*, yah mudah-mudahan sih suka deh =) untuk update-an… Author kurang bisa jamin bisa update cepet, apalagi Senin-Jumat. Beh, PR, ulangan, TO, PM, de el el bikin author mabok sendiri =_= secara author tahun ini UN =) doain dapet NEM yang tinggi ya biar dapet SMA paporit XD

Author terbuka dengan kritik dan saran asalkan dengan bahasa yang halus dan sopan =) mohon kritikannya juga bersifat konstruktif ya, biar author bisa lebih baik di chap atau FF selanjutnya =) as usual, don't like don't read ^^

Kebanyakan cuap-cuap. Yuk ke ceritanya langsung

I, Kyumin-Baekyeol aka Shin Sung Rin

Proudly present

Disgusting Life

AUTHOR'S POV

Suara dentuman lagu yang begitu memekakan telinga, bau alcohol yang tersebar di setiap sudut ruangan, asap rokok yang menyelimuti tempat tersebut, serta perbuatan nista yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang di tempat itu. Bercumbu di depan umum, tidak tahu malu sama sekali

Tak disebut pun apa tempatnya pasti kalian tahu. Tapi jangan kaget jika kalian tahu ini bukan tempat yang biasa, tempat ini dikhususkan untuk kaum _gay _ yang ingin menuntaskan hasratnya, atau ingin sekedar minum. Memang menyimpang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ?

Ada satu hal yang harus tahu. Jangan sebut salah seorang "karyawan" di sini sebagai seorang yang melakukan perbuatan yang menurutnya sangat mempermalukan dirinya. Ya dari segi pengelihatan, mungkin memang bisa disebut ia melakukannya. Tapi dari segi perasaan, ia sangat jijik dengan kehidupannya saat ini. Tapi ia masih ingin hidup, walau tak bisa menikmati kehidupannya.

.

.

.

Asalkan ia bisa hidup

.

.

.

Siapa lagi jika bukan Park Chanyeol ?

AUTHOR'S POV END

CHANYEOL'S POV

Annyeong, namaku Park Chanyeol. Bisa dipanggil Chanyeol, Channie, Yeollie *a: STOPPP kebanyakan bang**digoreng* ya terserah kalian ingin memanggilku siapa. Umurku 21 tahun, kuliah di SM Business University *a: demi author mentok-_-*. Dijuluki sebagai Happy Virus oleh teman-temanku. Tapi ada satu julukan yang sangat aku tidak sukai. Ya, gigolo.

Kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku memilih pekerjaan seperti ini. Mengapa aku tidak memilih pekerjaan lain. Jawabannya adalah…

Aku terikat kontrak sejak aku kecil.

Aku diiming-imingi akan hidup lebih nyaman, aku bisa bersekolah hingga kuliah. Memang benar, aku bisa berkuliah, tapi pekerjaanku lah yang tidak bisa membuatku hidup nyaman secara lahir batin.

_Flashback_

Rumahku hangus terbakar. Appa eomma berada di dalam rumah. Mereka tewas terbakar, meninggalkanku yang masih kecil, tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, berteriak memanggil appa dan eomma. Aku takut. Seketika itu juga aku merasa sangat kesepian, orang-orang di sekitarku membantu untuk memadamkan api yang melahap rumahku, appa dan eomma.

Kutatap rumahku yang sekarang hanya menyisakan abu. Setelah api sudah padam, aku nekat untuk mencari appa dan eomma. Aku tahu, mereka tidak selamat. Bukannya aku ingin menjadi anak kurang ajar yang berani menyimpulkan bahwa appa dan eomma meninggal. Tapi aku melihat mereka di jendela dalam keadaan terbakar. Aku berteriak minta tolong pada orang di sekitarku untuk menolong appa dan eomma, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak mau karena mereka tidak mau ambil resiko.

Setelah akhirnya aku menemukan jasad appa dan eomma, aku menangis sangat kencang. Kulit hitam yang mengelupas, mulut menganga, mata yang terbuka lebar, aku tidak tahan melihat mereka seperti ini. Memang agak mengerikan, tapi ini appa dan eommaku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, polisi datang dan mengamankan rumahku yang tidak bisa kusebut lagi sebagai rumah. Beberapa polisi sedang menarik gulungan _police line _ di sekitar abu rumahku sedangkan aku dibawa ke kantor polisi.

oOo

oOo

Sesampainya di sana, aku duduk di sebuah ruangan bersama beberapa polisi. Badanku bergetar, aku takut. Bagaimana jika mereka memenjarakanku ? ( Yeol masih polos ceritanya ^^ ) aku tidak melakukannya, tiba-tiba rumahku terbakar. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, jangan penjarakan aku !

Lalu ada seorang polisi duduk di dekatku dan berkata, "Apakah kau mempunyai saudara kandung ?" Aku menggeleng lemah. Aku anak tunggal. "Apakah kau mempunyai saudara sepupu, paman, atau bibi ? Mungkin juga nenek atau kakek ?" Aku menggeleng lagi. Appa dan eomma juga anak tunggal, sedangkan haraboeji dan halmoni sudah meninggal. Air mata terus saja membasahi wajahku ketika aku sadar bahwa aku sudah tidak punya appa dan eomma lagi.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang datang, duduk berjongkok menyamai tingginya dengan tinggi diriku yang sedang duduk. "Bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku ? Kau akan mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan. Kau tidak perlu merasa kesepian lagi." Tawarnya ramah. "Lebih baik tidak usah, Sooman-ssi. Anak ini lebih baik dititipkan di panti asuhan saja" kata salah seorang polisi.

"Tidak usah, lebih baik tinggal denganku saja. Hidupnya akan lebih terjamin" katanya seorang ahjussi yang ternyata bernama Sooman ini. "Jadi bagaimana ?" Tanyanya lagi.

"A-apakah a-aku bisa b-bersekolah lagi ?" Tanyaku diiringi dengan sedikit isakan. Sooman ahjussi mengusap rambutku lalu tersenyum, "Tentu, apapun yang kau inginkan"

Aku tersenyum lebar, akhirnya aku mendapat pertolongan, terimakasih Tuhan ^^. Akhirnya aku bisa hidup.

oOo

oOo

4 tahun kemudian

Umurku 16 tahun sekarang. Ada syarat yang harus kupenuhi jika ingin hidup, terutama dengan tenang. Aku harus menggunakan tubuhku untuk memuaskan hasrat namja-namja gila. Aku harus merelakan kehormatanku untuk bertahan hidup. Aku pertama kali melakukan "itu" dengan seseorang yang identitasnya aku tidak ketahui ketika aku masih berumur 14 tahun. Tentu saja aku yang di bawah.

Ternyata aku salah menafsirkan "kebaikan" yang diberikan Sooman ahjussi kepadaku. Memang, hidupku terjamin. Sekolah, makan, teman-teman.

.

.

.

.

Tapi tidak untuk mentalku.

_Flashback off_

Dan sekarang beginilah aku. Hidup dalam dunia "gelap", merayu namja-namja berhidung belang, melakukan hal nista yang seharusnya tidak kulakukan dengan mereka, mengeluarkan suara desahan palsu yang aku sendiri tidak suka mendengarnya, berpura-pura menikmati perlakuan bejat mereka.

Kali ini aku baru saja melakukan 'itu' dengan seorang pengusaha kaya. Kaya memang, tapi penampilannya tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali. Hanya jas, sepatu dan aksesoris yang mahal membantu penampilannya lebih baik, wajahnya ? Hii, tua ! *a: polosnyaaa ini anak*

Asal kalian tahu, bagian bawahku sangat sakit ! Jika kalian yeoja, pasti kalian akan merasakannya dengan suami kalian. *a: kalau suamiku kamu aku rela kok bang**plak*. Jangan heran aku sering sekali dimaki habis-habisan di kampus hanya karena aku berjalan dengan tidak normal. Seperti, "Hey cantik, berapa ronde semalam ?" Atau "Hey, gigolo. Dapat berapa kemarin ? Banyakkah ? Jika kau ingin mentraktirku, jangan undang aku. Aku tidak ingin makan dari uang harammu, hahaha"

Aku tahu ini tidak baik. Tapi aku terpaksa harus melakukannya. Tidak hanya kuliahku saja yang terancam, tapi nyawaku juga.

Setelah pria sialan itu pergi, aku tetap berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan keadaan telanjang. Tempat tidur yang kubaringi ini penuh dengan cairan kental putih hasil perbuatan pengusaha tadi denganku. Aku menatap kasur ini miris, jika aku punya istri, apakah ia siap menerima bahwa aku sudah kehilangan kehormatanku ?

Aku merasa air mataku mengalir di pipiku. Aku menangis, setiap aku melakukan "itu" dengan siapapun. Aku kotor, aku ini sampah. Mau-maunya menerima tawaran terkutuk itu. Sekarang aku terjatuh di lubang yang sangat dalam, dan aku bingung bagaimana caranya aku keluar.

Aku bangkit dari kasur dan menuju kamar mandi. Aku menyalakan _shower _ dan mulai membasuh tubuhku. Aku duduk di dalam _bathtub _ dan memeluk kedua lututku sambil menangis, membiarkan _shower _ mengguyur tubuh kotorku.

Aku mengusap tubuhku dengan kasar, hingga menimbulkan lecet di beberapa bagian tubuhku. "Aku kotor, aku kotor. Park Chanyeol, kau kotor… Mengapa kau bodoh sekali ?" Aku menangis sesenggukan sambil terus menerus menggosok tubuhku kasar.

Setelah beberapa lama aku terlarut dalam kegiatan membasuh tubuhku, aku tersadar. Sia-sia aku melakukannya, aku sudah kotor. Dan akan selamanya kotor.

Setelah selesai membasuh tubuhku, aku melilitkan handuk ke pinggangku dan menatap nanar cermin di hadapanku. Lihat diriku, dada dan leher penuh kissmark, mataku yang berkantung karena begadang "melayani". Aku pun meneteskan airmataku lagi.

Sehabis memakai pakaianku, tiba-tiba ada seseorang mengetuk pintu. Dengan ragu aku membuka pintu…

Oh tidak pelanggan lagi. Tapi lihat tubuhnya, sangat kekar ! Tampan juga, tapi aku tetap tidak mau. Ia agak tinggi. Dari melihat tubuhnya saja aku sudah ketakutan. Aku takut ia bermain kasar denganku.

"Chanyeol-ah, kenalkan ini Changmin. Ia akan menjadi pelangganmu malam ini. Semoga kau memberikan servis terbaikmu" kata seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan Changmin ini ke kamar VIP yang memang selalu kupakai untuk melayani namja 'kelaparan'

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Changmin mendekatiku dan mengusap pelan pipiku, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku, "Cantik sekali kau, puaskan aku malam ini. Oke ? Aku janji aku akan bayar mahal"

Tidak ! Jangan harap ! Aku sudah muak dengan kehidupan seperti ini. Persetan dengan kuliahku, aku tidak peduli. Toh jika aku harus mati setelah ini, aku bersyukur karena aku tidak mati dalam keadaan hina, aku akan mohon ampun pada Tuhan setelah ini. Langsung saja aku menepis tangannya yang asyik dengan pipiku dan langsung berlalri ke luar bar, ini saatnya aku bebas.

Tapi memang tidak sesuai dengan harapanku, aku dikejar oleh 2 penjaga bar yang bertubuh tegap. Aku tidak akan menyerah, aku berlari dan terus berlari. Aku tidak tahu aku mengarah ke mana, yang penting aku harus keluar dari kehidupan bar dan mencari bantuan. Aku yakin masih banyak orang yang mau membantuku.

Dan akhirnya di sini lah aku. Memandang gedung yang sepertinya apartemen ini dengan bingung, apakah aku harus masuk ? Tapi 2 penjaga itu semakin dekat. Tanpa berpikir aku langsung berlari masuk ke dalam gedung yang mewah ini, sedangkan 2 penjaga itu masuk juga. Huh, untung tidak ada penjaga apartemennya, jadi aku bisa berlari. Sekarang aku berlari di lorong yang terdapat banyak pintu kamar. Aku bingung, aku harus mencari bantuan ke mana ?

Akhirnya aku mendekati pintu no. 6527 dan menggedor pintunya. Aku mohon cepatlah buka ! Bantu aku !

CHANYEOL'S POV END

BAEKHYUN'S POV

Aku sedang merebahkan diriku malas di kasurku, huh hari yang membosankan.

Oh ya perkenalkan, namaku Cho Baekhyun. Anak dari Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin. Kuliah di SM Art University. Dan aku seorang yeoja.

Hari ini hari Jumat, berarti besok libur. YAY ! Tapi, tetap saja aku merasa bosan.

Kau tahu, teman-temanku sudah punya namjachingu. Seperti Kyungsoo yang kemarin baru saja jadian dengan Kai, atau sebut saja Luhan yang jadian sebulan yang lalu dengan adik kelas bernama Sehun. Ih, irinyaaaa -,-

Aku tidak bisa mengajak kedua sahabatku berjalan-jalan seperti biasanya. Pasti mereka akan kencan setiap Sabtu. Yah, sepi deh =(

Aku tenggelam dalam lamunanku. Sampai akhirnya ada suara mengganggu menginterupsi kegiatan melamunku.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"Kumohon buka pintunya ! Tolong aku !"

Segera aku berlari menuju pintu dan membuka pintunya.

"Nuguya ?" Tanyaku

"Di dalam saja, kumohon izinkan aku masuk ke dalam" melas namja errr.. Aneh ini

Dengan seenaknya ia _nyelonong_ masuk ke dalam apartemenku. Aku langsung menutup pintuku dan menguncinya, sepertinya ia dalam keadaan tidak aman.

Setelah masuk, ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke pintu. Aku bingung melihatnya seperti ini. Langsung kudekati dia dan bertanya "Kau siapa ?"

"Sssttt.. Akan kujelaskan nanti, tapi diam dulu oke ?" Katanya pelan sambil meletakan telunjuknya di bibirku. Oh matanya, indah sekali !

Setelah ia selesai dengan acara menempelkan kepala –telinga lebih tepatnya, ia mengelus dadanya dan menghembuskan napasnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Lalu ia merosot (?) terduduk di lantai. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. Kenapa dia ?

Eh

Menangis ?!

Seorang namja menangis ?! Kenapa ia menangis ?! Oh Tuhan semoga ia tidak menangis meraung, jika iya nanti aku yang dituduh melakukan yang aneh-aneh terhadapnya.

Aku pun ikut duduk di sebelahnya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Hey,waeyo ? Mengapa menangis ?" Tanyaku. Ia mendongak dan…

Oh Tuhan

Matanya indah. Tapi sayang, ia menangis.

Ia menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. Aku tahu, pasti tidak ada yang tidak beres. Kurasa ia sedang dikejar.

"Hey, aku tahu kau pasti sedang ada masalah. Ayo, ceritakan padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu. Sebegitunyakah kau sedih ? Sampai menangis ? Bukannya apa-apa sih tapi… Aku jarang melihat namja menangis, hehe. Jangan tersinggung ! Lupakan yang itu, ceritakan saja apa masalahmu, aku akan membantumu, lagipula kau berhutang penjelasan padaku kan ?" sekarang posisiku ada di hadapannya. Aku menggenggam tangannya yang sedang ia gunakan untuk memeluk kedua kakinya. Lalu aku menariknya untuk bangun dan membimbingnya ke sofa.

Ia duduk di sofa, pandangannya kosong. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa yang ia lihat. Aku menghela napas dan berkata, "Hah… Ya sudahlah, bagaimana dengan secangkir cokelat hangat ? Tunggu di sini sebentar ya" kataku sambil beranjak menuju dapur meninggalkannya yang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya *eh*

Setelah selesai membuat, aku membawa 2 cangkir cokelat hangat. Aku duduk di sebelahnya. Ia masih termenung. Duh, namja ini membingungkanku. Ayolah bicara padaku.

"Emm, sebenarnya… Aku… Ah aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana" ia menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Bagaimanajika mulai dari namamu ? Namaku Cho Baekhyun, namamu ?" Tanyaku tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tanganku. Awalnya ia terlihat ragu, lalu ia menjabat tanganku. Hiyaaa tangannya hangat _

"Park Chanyeol, bangapta. Gomawo sudah membantuku, Baekhyun-ssi" katanya tersenyum. Omo dia sopan sekali,

"Ah tidak usah seformal itu, Chanyeol. Panggil saja Baekhyun =)" kataku ramah. "Oke, Chanyeol. Apakah kau emm, sudah siap menceritakan semuanya ?" Aku bertanya sedikit hati-hati, lalu menyerahkan secangkir cokelat hangat padanya.

Ia menarik napas dan mulai menceritakan semuanya padaku, sesekali ia menangis. Agak merasa bersalah juga memaksanya bercerita seperti ini, sesekali juga mengelus punggungnya agar tenang. Sampai pada klimaksnya, aku kaget.

.

.

.

Benarkah ia seperti demikian ? O_O

Seusai cerita, tak terasa ternyata cokelat kami berdua sudah habis. "Sudahlah Chanyeol, tidak apa-apa. Itu masa lalumu. Jangan selalu melihat ke belakang, sekarang yang penting kau sudah aman. Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku di sini, kebetulan oppaku sangat jarang ke sini. Kau bisa memakai kamarnya" jelasku. Matanya membulat lebar, lama-lama terlihat senyuman manis terkembang di bibirnya.

"Gomawo Baekhyun ! Gomawo, aku berhutang budi padamu !" Katanya semanagt sambil memelukku. Tuhan, ini… Nyaman.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia melepas pelukannya, agak kecewa =|. "Besok, kau temani aku berbelanja ya, sekalian kita beli pakaian untukmu, tidak mungkin kan kau memakai pakaian oppaku terus. Bisa-bisa ia curiga, oke ?"

Ia mengangguk sangat semangat dan hampir memelukku lagi, tapi berhasil kutahan, aku tidak mau terbang lagi -_-

"Gomawo Baekhyun, aku akan menggantinya suatu saat nanti, jika aku punya uang tentunya hehe" katanya tersenyum sambil menampilkan gigi putih dan rapinya, manis sekali.

"Tidak usah Chanyeol, aku ikhlas menolongmu =)"

"Ani, aku tidak mau Baekhyun, aku anggap ini sebagai hutang. Aku tidak enak denganmu" katanya. Aih aku jatuh cinta !

"Hmm, terserah kamu sajalah. Sudah makan ?" Aku tahu, setelah mendengar ceritanya, aku yakin ia belum makan. 'Jadwal' yang padat. Ia hanya terdiam, tapi aku tahu maksudnya apa.

"Ya sudah, tunggu di sini ya. Aku akan memasak ramyeon untuk kita berdua" kataku lalu menuju dapur.

BAEKHYUN'S POV END

CHANYEOL'S POV

Terimakasih Tuhan, terimakasih ! Akhirnya aku mendapat pertolongan dari seorang yeoja yang eumm.. Sangat imut dan cantik ! Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta dengannya hehe. Aih, aku malu.

Lihatlah dia. Rambut panjang cokelatnya yang ia biarkan tergerai, pipinya yang chubby, mata kecilnya, hidung mungilnya, bibirnya yang err.. Ah menggoda. Dan jangan lupakan pakaian yang ia sedang gunakan saat ini… Tank top putih ketat yang memperlihatkan lekukan tubuh indahnya, dan hot pants hitam yang ketat pula. Kulit mulusnya… Aih putihnyaaa… Dan…

Dadanya yang tercetak jelas… Agak besar kkk. Dan juga bulat berisi. Menggoda juga.

Eh apa yang kukatakan… Tahan Chanyeol tahan ! Jangan membuat orang yang sudah menolongmu berakhir membencimu karena hanya tidak bisa menahan hasratmu !

Hey, jangan berpikir kalau aku ini _gay. _Walau aku pernah hidup di lingkungan seperti itu, bukan berarti aku menyukai namja. Tentu aku masih dan akan tetap menyukai yeoja. Hah, Tuhan. Berapa kali aku harus mengucapkan "terimakasih" kepada-Mu ? =) Aku cinta Kamu, Tuhan. Dan sepertinya aku juga cinta Baekhyun ^^

oOo

oOo

TBC

A/N: *dateng bawa foto shirtless kyuhyun* HI READERS ! Bagaimana hasil kerja keras saya ? Jelekah ? Alur kecepetan ? Ya begitulah author, tukang ngebut di jalan *salah* hahaha author bingung sendiri bacanya -_-

Oh ya, bagi yang membaca, mohon review ya ! Apalagi yang suka nih, bisa jadi penyemangat author ^^ kritik ? Boleh banget, tapi seperti yang author bilang tadi. Oke ? Pyeong~ *dibawa kyuhyun ke kamar*


End file.
